


Just Go

by TunnelSnakesRule



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TunnelSnakesRule/pseuds/TunnelSnakesRule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean looks out the Impala window and sees a beautiful house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Go

Dean looks out the Impala window and beautiful house. He wanted to go inside but something was keeping him in his old car.

"Dean? Is that you? Oh, baby you souldn't be here. Not yet anyway," his mother was in the passenger seat. She was smiling. Dean smiled too.

This was how he remembered his mom, smiling and happy, "What do you think you're doing here?"

"I couldn't do it anymore mom. They took Sammy. I had nothing," his voiced cracked as tears started Dripping out of his eyes, "I lost everyoneI loved. Lisa, Ben, Sam, Jess, you and Dad. Mom I have no one," he let his head drop to his mother's shoulder and cried like he hadn't in a long time.

"It's ok angel. Everything is ok. Come inside. Everyone is there. Come say good bye," Dean knodded his head and got out of the car. Mary waited at the curb and held out her hand. Without hesitation he took her hand and walked into the house. When he got inside he was greeted by his little brother.

"Dean?" He said after hugging Dean, "you aren't supposed to be here yet. Mom what's going on?" But Mary just shrugged.

Next he saw Jess. She was still as beautiful as the day he met her. "Dean. Looking good."

"Hear that Sammy?" Sam shot dean a look, "It's good to see you Jess. You are still way out of my brother's league." Jess just giggled and let Dean hug her. Dean continued through the house. In the living room was his dad, watching football.

"Dad?" Dean's voice broke when John turned around. John got out of his chair and walked over the his son.

"You did good. I'm proud of you Dean. Very proud." Dean looked up at his dad and stared with disbelief, "I'm serious."

Dean spent his day talking to and catching up with his family. His mom made his favorite meal, burgers. Sam talked about Jess, his dad talked about Dean and Mary watched her family, together at last.

**Dean? DEAN? Dean! No, no. Dean wake up. How long have you been here? Come one Dean! Wake up!**

Dean's world started shaking. He looked at his family for help but they all just stared.

Finally his mom spoke: "I told you it wasn't your time," she got up and hugged Dean. Everyone else followed suit until everyone was standing in the shaking world.

"Where am I going?"

"Back."

"Why can't I stay?"

"It wouldn't be right honey."

"When will I see you again?"

"Soon. Now just go," Dean felt and heard a ripping and then it was black. He didnt know where he was but he could smell something old and familiar and something that smelled like Cas. He opened his eyes and saw blue ones staring back at him, wide with shock and fear.

"Dean! Are you ok?" Cas looked frantic. He was holding Dean in his lap like a child. Dean looked around, he saw a field to his right and something on fire to his left. It was his Impala.

"My car! Cas please save Baby!" Dean tried to stand but fell over. He watched as Baby flamed in front if him. What had he done?

"What did I do?" He whispered.

"I think you fell asleep and crashed. I pulled you out of the car and healed you as much as I could. I'm sorry Dean. I know how much it meant to you."

Dean crawled back into Cas's arms and cried. He told the angel what had happened.

"It is not uncommon for a dying person to go to their heaven."

"So that wasn't any of them? That wasn't my mom or dad or Sammy or Jess?"

"It was them. They came to welcome you to the afterlife. After you become used to the idea of death they leave and go back to their heavens."

"What is Sam's heaven like?"

"It is full of you and Jess. You live with Lisa and Ben and A baby girl named Ella. You are their neighbor. They have a baby girl names Mary. He is very happy. Your mother's is the time when Sam was a newborn. Before Azazel. And as you know. John had a heaven but he doesnt occupy it."

"When will I really die?"

"Hopefully not for a long time," Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and held him for a long time. Cas thought about Dean. Dean thought about his mom and brother and how much he missed his family.

But even though he misses them he was glad he Cas,"I love you Castiel."

"I love you too Dean."

**Author's Note:**

> My first Destiel fic. I hop you like it. Please leave constructive criticism. It is very much appreciated. Thank you ^_^!


End file.
